


Say it Like a Spy

by zraashaq



Series: Z'Raashaq x Theron [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Intersex, M/M, Oral Sex, Transgender, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zraashaq/pseuds/zraashaq
Summary: Despite all odds, Theron finally finds himself in a worthwhile relationship. The Emperor's Wrath might not seem like the lovey type, but he's determined to get the man he wants.
Relationships: Theron Shan/Male Sith Warrior
Series: Z'Raashaq x Theron [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165679
Kudos: 1





	Say it Like a Spy

Z’Raashaq let out a heavy sigh while reading the datapad in his hand, the amount of sheer stupidity the intelligence team had encountered was baffling and it was a wonder things had taken so long to come to a head. How had it taken so long for both Imperial Intelligence and the Republic SIS to find the location of Darth Revan? Regardless of the fact that the amount of shortsightedness was giving him a headache, they were on their way towards the last known location, and that meant a rendezvous with their Republic allies. He decided to spend the rest of the trip meditating, it was the easiest way to try and ease the throbbing between his ears.

The idea of having allies within the Republic was still weird to consider, but at least things were getting done. The constant war back and forth between the two superpowers may make for a lot of action, but it was also tiring. Deep down Z’Raashaq just wanted to rest for a while, maybe take his crew on vacation and finally make Quinn take some actual personal time whether he wanted to or not. His mind started to drift off into a lull and he tuned out until they had arrived on Yavin 4.

A soft nudge pulled him back to his surroundings, followed up by him stretching and groaning as he stood up. He nodded to Lana in thanks as they stepped off of the shuttle, neither of them entirely sure what to expect from the Republic even now. Spacing out a bit as the two of them walked towards the agreed upon location, he caught himself wondering again how things might have been different if the Jedi Order had not turned him down. They were, in fact, meeting up with Master Satele who had been the only one on the council willing to give him a chance. Perhaps that was why she was so amenable to working with him against the Revanite threat currently.

He snapped out of his haze just in time for Lana and himself to make it to the camp the Republic had set up. He could feel the mix of fear and hatred resonating off of the soldiers as the one aptly titled the Emperor’s Wrath walked past them. They were right to fear and loathe him, but now was not the time to indulge in their pettiness. He just cared about dealing with the current crisis threatening the entire galaxy. As he walked up to where Satele was waiting for him, his breath caught in his throat as Theron walked up to greet them alongside the Jedi master. Z’Raashaq cleared his throat and noticed Lana giving him an odd look. 

“I’m fine, Lana. I can explain later.” He smiled and rolled his eyes at her, realizing that Lana might have a good idea of why he did just that. Her reply was to shake her head with a smirk. They both knew there would be a time to talk later. 

“I’m sure you can, my lord. But perhaps we should save the oggling for later?” He choked on air again, this time from trying not to laugh in embarrassment. She seemed to know exactly why he had acted that way, and it was taking all of his willpower to not blush. He was failing, and he knew there was no way the two across the table didn’t see it.

“You...uh...you doing alright, Wrath?” Theron looked mildly concerned, but Z’Raashaq made a sweeping motion in the air as a reply.

“Nothing to worry about, Theron. We should get to work, no?” He flashed a smile towards the other man while attempting to compose himself a bit better. He was showing weakness and a feeling he had thought long gone. Not for lack of want, but that was for another time. He had to stay focused. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Months after the defeat of Darth Revan Z'Raashaq realized he still couldn't get Theron out of his head. Their reason for working together was over, and yet he wanted to find any excuse to see him again. "For fuck's sake, Z'Ra...what in Oblivion is wrong with you? Pining for someone you can never have…" He knew scolding himself was pointless, but that didn't stop him. Lana had gotten used to him muttering to himself, but this time she took interest. 

"Still thinking about Theron, my lord?" Lana smirked as Z'Raashaq started blushing profusely, shaking her head slowly. "I knew it, the very mention of him distracts you. I could go kidnap him, if you'd like."

"What? No! I forbid you to do that!" His response was met with a laugh from the blonde girl. "You...you're making fun of me, aren't you?" 

"Maybe just a little, my lord. Honestly, it's refreshing working for someone who's not so uptight. And I assume you trust me to an extent since you don't use your 'Imperial' voice around me anymore." Lana was right, Z'Raashaq had started dropping his accent around her not long after the events on Yavin 4.

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right. I don’t tend to let my guard down for anyone unless they’ve shown they can be trusted. And I know I can trust you, Lana.” Z’Raashaq followed up his statement with a heavy sigh. “I suppose I should actually either find a way to move on from this damned distraction or go do something about it, huh?” 

“That would be a wise idea, my lord. Besides, I should have told you this earlier, but Theron sent me a message. He wants to meet up with you, says he has some vital intel he can only trust you with. It seemed urgent.” Lana went back to her reading as she spoke, seemingly ignoring the look of abject horror on her master’s face.

“Ugh! You’re just now telling me this? How long ago was it? Damn it, Lana! Why didn’t you tell me! I look and smell like shit!” Z’Raashaq started to panic a bit and started digging through his pack in hopes of something to change into or at least something to clean up with. His panic was met with a chuckle from his newest apprentice.

“He’s on his way to the fleet, actually. Says he’s had no issue being unseen. You have time to get back to the ship and meet him there.” Lana pointed at the security footage of the Fury still docked with the space station. “I could join you, if you’d like.”

“You should, since you can explain to him why I’m a mess!” Z’Raashaq stormed off towards his ship, Lana right behind him slinging a bag over her shoulder.

“You mean I get to explain that you have a crush on him? Wonderful!”

“Don’t you dare...besides, I think this is more than a crush.” Z’Raashaq’s face was turning redder with every step towards the Fury.

“Yes, you’re right. It sounds like infatuation. Perhaps you should do something about that.”

“Like what? I can’t just drag him off and fuck him, Lana!” The Sith lord’s cheeks were burning a little bit and he was trying to calm himself down to no avail. Lana just laughed at the look on his face, knowing she was making things worse.

“I mean, you could. But should you?” She saw him glare daggers at her as they stepped through the airlock and onto his ship. He flipped her off and grumbled under his breath while stomping to his quarters to clean up.

The two of them had gotten sort of intimate once, and it had been so Theron could get information out of him. Something had come up and he had left in a hurry before anything had actually happened, leaving Z’Raashaq upset and confused about his own feelings even more than before the encounter. He had later sent Z’Raashaq a message telling him that truth and saying that he felt horrible about it. He had been told by a superior to get close to the Sith Lord ‘by any means’ and was urged by his superiors to use sex appeal to get the needed intel.

Ever since that incident, the two of them had been sending messages back and forth. Most of it was gossip, with the occasional convenient bit of actual information mixed in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Things had happened pretty quickly once they had met up with Theron on Imperial Fleet. It turned out that Theron was told Z’Raashaq had sent a message about wanting to see him again, which the Sith hadn’t sent. Z’Raashaq glared at Lana and noticed her and Vette cackling to one another. Somehow, the fact that Z’Raashaq had a thing for Theron had come up. In fact, there was no mystery as to how it came up. Z’Raashaq learned that Lana had told Theron a while back after Theron had mentioned his feelings for her current master and apparently they had been talking about it quite a bit. They had gone back to the Fury and subsequently were shoved into the Sith’s quarters and locked in with the express plot of getting the two of them to finally fuck. Unfortunately, something stopped the deed from happening again as not long afterwards Darth Marr called upon Z’Raashaq for aid which meant that Vette had to scramble to unlock her own lockout program so he could actually take the call.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks later Theron had sent him a holocall, just to make sure there was no confusion that it was actually him, asking to take Z’Raashaq out on a date. After constant messages back and forth since getting locked in the Sith’s room, they had both decided to pursue whatever was going on between them despite being on different sides. Turns out Theron had planned everything out, and Z’Raashaq found it adorable how bashful and soft the spy could actually be when he didn’t need to put on an act. He still had an air of confidence, but it was subdued. He was showing Z’Raashaq his true self, so it only made sense for the Sith to do the same thing. 

“So, uh...how long have you felt this way?” Z’Raashaq dropped his Imperial voice, which surprised Theron for a moment.

“Oh, um...I’ve honestly been so busy it’s hard to give a measurement of time, to be entirely honest. After that whole Revanite mess I’ve barely had a chance to even sleep for more than maybe three hours every few days. It took a lot more work to convince the higher-ups to give me any sort of time off and I actually had to ask Master Satele to lie for me, which I’m shocked she was willing to do. But here we are.”

“Now I’m curious what you got her to lie about.” Z’Raashaq was sipping on his drink while surveying the other patrons, he was a little hypervigilant after everything that had happened the last few years and was always looking out for trouble.

“Nothing major, I suppose. She just told my bosses that I was needed to help procure something for the Jedi and that it was a secret in order to keep the ‘artifact’ safe from Sith interference in case there’s a mole in SIS. There’s always the potential of that, and since they know she’s my mother they didn’t question why she would be calling on me specifically.”

“Oh, so she’s your mom! I knew you two were related, but I thought maybe siblings or cousins.”

“Nah, Jedi just age stupid slow thanks to their connection to the Force, I guess.” After that, they talked for a bit longer before paying for their meal and wandering off to whatever next destination Theron had planned. Z’Raashaq remarked on how it was rare for him to not be the one in control, but that he actually greatly enjoyed the break it gave him having someone else decide their day. Theron had laughed and mentioned that he prefered to be in control in a more intimate capacity but was glad he could give the Sith a reprieve for a while. 

That led to the current situation, where Theron had Z’Raashaq pinned to a wall in a hotel suite. They had started making out, then the Sith pulled the spy’s jacket off and tossed it across the room. Both of them were now stripped down to their underwear and Z’Raashaq was made very aware of just how much taller Theron was than him. The spy picked Z’Raashaq up and started kissing him again as he led them over to the bed nearby, Theron laying the Sith down gingerly. Z’Raashaq pulled Theron closer and locked his legs around the taller man’s waist, determined to not let the moment get away from them again.

“I’m not letting anything stop us this time even if it kills me. I’ll even fry my own implants if I have to.” Theron’s words came out in between a trail of kisses he was leaving down Z’Raashaq’s torso.

“Well, at least you wouldn’t die alone, I suppose. That would make for an interesting story in the afterlife.” He smirked and Theron tapped one of his thighs, the shorter man releasing his grip as the spy went to remove both of their undergarments. “I should warn you, Theron, that I have both sets of parts down there. I would have said something sooner, but that chance never presented itself.”

“Hey, just more to work with. Not something I’ve encountered before, but that’s fine by me.” He wasted no time tracing his hands all over Z’Raashaq’s body, the Sith letting little moans escape his lips. It had been years since he’d taken time to have any sort of intimate relationship with anyone. A quick fuck wasn’t out of the ordinary for him, but anything more serious hadn’t happened since he had suddenly left his homeland the way he did. The idea of being that close with someone again was sort of scary, but he wasn’t about to stop Theron. Suddenly there was an explosion nearby.

“Of course...it couldn’t have been something minor, right?” Theron sighed and stood up, reaching over to grab his gun.

“Oh, absolutely. It’s like the stars have aligned to keep us from ever getting all the way there. But what the fuck is going on, you think?” Z’Raashaq sat up and attempted to focus on the energies nearby, getting a decent feel for the surrounding area. “Guerrilla attack, some thugs probably shaking someone down as loudly as possible…”

“Well, guess that means we’re going to have to finish this date another time. We’re in Imperial territory, I need to be careful.” Theron started getting dressed and tossed Z’Raashaq his clothes as well. “So, I know this is pretty bad timing but it’s been on my mind for a while. Do you want to...uh...take this farther? I mean, more than just sex. Or the failed attempt at sex.”

“Huh? What do you mean? Like being in a relationship?” The two of them had finished getting dressed and Z’Raashaq was hooking his lightsabers onto his belt as he turned to face Theron, who had stepped towards him to get close again.

“Well, that was the idea. I was going to wait until we were in the afterglow of what I had planned, but as usual we see where that’s led.” Theron sighed and Z’Raashaq laughed softly as he leaned up onto his toes to kiss the taller man.

“I don’t see why not, except for the part where you’re an SIS agent and I’m a Sith Lord. But if you’re willing to go against those odds I am too.” His words were met with a cheeky grin from Theron and the Sith blushing.

“Oh, now he turns red. I’ve been waiting for that all day, you know.”

“Lana told you I blush about you, didn’t she?” Z’Raashaq smirked as they stepped away from each other and Theron opened the door to his room with his gun drawn.

“Oh, of course she did. That’s one of the first things she told me about you when I mentioned to her that I liked you.” Theron laughed as he turned the corner sharply. Z’Raashaq pulled his sabers off his belt and turned them both on as a blaster shot rang down the hallway towards them.

“Of course. I’m going to have to have a talk with her about all this sneakiness behind my back trying to hook us up.” Z’Raashaq ran up to the thug who had shot at him and cut him down with ease, making quick work of the other thugs who decided to run to their deaths as well.

“Hey, it worked in the long run, though, didn’t it?” The two of them ran towards the front door of the hotel, Z’Raashaq knowing that Theron would have to duck out soon to stay out of sight of Imperial soldiers.

“This is true, so I guess I shouldn’t be as harsh on her as I was initially planning. Go, message me when you’re back in safe space.” He got a nod from Theron and then the spy was gone in the smoke from the explosion. If either of them had known what would happen next, they may not have agreed to be together. An imminent invasion was right on the horizon, and neither of them had any way of knowing the amount of chaos it would bring.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Z’Raashaq woke up with a start, sitting up and screaming in a cold sweat. He was still recovering from the carbonite poisoning from not being properly frozen for five years, apparently waking up that way was going to be his life for the next few weeks. At the moment, all he wanted to do was curl up and hide in a cave until he was better but that wasn’t an option at the moment. He slid out of bed and pulled on some loose pants, foregoing shoes in favor of attempting to ground himself as he headed outside to sit in the grass for a while. Odessen was a beautiful planet, and was going to be his home for a while until all this mess with Emperor Arcann and his Eternal army was dealt with. After a few minutes he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Like what you’ve done with the place.” Theron had walked up behind Z’Raashaq as the now former Sith zoned out in the grass. Z”Raashaq looked up and smiled wide.

“Theron! I’m so glad to see you again.” He was beaming from ear to ear as the taller man sat down next to him.

“I’m glad to hear that. Wasn’t sure based on what Lana said you’ve been going through.” He smiled back as he shifted awkwardly. “Though I’m not sure where we stand now that five years have apparently passed since we, you know…”

Z’Raashaq leaned into Theron, placing his head on the taller man’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “This answer your question?”

Theron smiled and placed his head on top of Z’Raashaq’s “You cut your hair, it looks good. Lana said you panicked due to the carbonite poisoning and she had to cut your dreadlocks off. While I’m sad to see them gone, I think long hair like this suits you well too.” 

Z’Raashaq sighed heavily and hung his head a bit. “I had those dreads going for over five hundred years, even with cutting and re-rolling them so they didn’t get too long. I’m really going to miss them. They were like a comfort blanket for me.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, but hopefully I can help ease some of that pain.” Theron shifted so he could rest an arm around Z’Raashaq’s waist. They sat there in silence for a while until Lana walked up and cleared her throat.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your reunion, but a message has come through and it’s urgent.” Lana stood with her hands clasped behind her back as the two men stood up, they followed her into the control center to assess the new situation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amidst all of the chaos, a short reprieve could be found once in a while. One of those times, an impromptu party was thrown to celebrate getting so far. It didn’t hurt that Lana had found out a way to calculate Z’Raashaq’s birthday on their calendar based on what information he had given about how things worked back home. To that end, she had a rough guess of when his birthday would be and decided to plan a surprise party. She had told everyone close to him, which meant that Senya and Koth had to work together to help her plan the event. Theron was doing his best to keep Z’Raashaq out of the loop, but all of them were finding it very difficult to plan a party in secret around a war.

Z’Raashaq knew something was up, but other than that he had no idea. He knew that Theron and Lana had been whispering to each other and Koth had something to do with it too. He also knew that Senya had been taking more free time to write music and had been asking more questions about his homeland’s music so she would feel more inspired to write more diverse songs. He had a bad feeling that they were throwing a party for him, but he couldn’t figure out why. He had already made it clear he didn’t want to be celebrated for doing what needed to be done, so unless they were disregarding that he was in the dark.

Of course, Lana had plans. Not just for the Commander, but for Theron as well. She knew they had been having issues getting any alone time, and she planned on making sure they got that after the party. Even if she had to get Vette to lock them in the Commander’s quarters again. She had no idea why she was so concerned with making sure the two of them finally got some actual alone time, but she had made it her mission. She had told her partner, who would just shake their head and laugh before playfully warning her that the Commander would probably get really upset and toss her off a cliff or something.

Everything was planned out and the day of the Commander’s birthday had arrived so it was time for the team to put their plan into motion. Theron and Koth urged Z’Raashaq to join everyone for drinks as Gault, Vette and Hylo made sure that all the food was setup. Everyone close to Z’Raashaq got into position and waited for him to come through the threshold. Theron walked in first, waving down everyone to let them know it was time. The look on the commander’s face was a mix of shock and sadness as he walked in, instantly realizing what was going on. Doing his best not to tear up, he turned around and hid his face in Theron’s chest.

“We figured you’d be taken by surprise, but I didn’t think you were going to cry. Rasha, what’s wrong?” The only person in the galaxy who could get away with calling him by that nickname, Theron held Z’Raashaq close and stroked his hair lovingly. The shorter man had started taking deep, shaky breaths as he attempted to calm his nerves. “We can step out for a bit if you need.”

Z’Raashaq cleared his throat and shook his head, tilting his face down a bit so he could be heard more clearly. “No, it’s fine. It just makes me homesick is all. I’m actually really grateful for this and surprised Lana managed to pinpoint something close to where my birthday would be. It’s a couple days late, but that’s fine. An effort was made, and a damned good one.”

“Wait, you knew this entire time and didn’t tell me? I’ve been asking for months for information to deduce the day!” Lana pouted and crossed her arms with a mock huff, causing the commander to laugh.

“Yeah, I keep a little journal where I write each day so I never forget. At this point I know both calendars like the back of my hand so I don’t really need to use the names of the months from my home anymore, but it’s become a habit.” Z’Raashaq pulled away from Theron and brushed a hand across the taller man’s arm to let him know he was alright. “Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s get this party started!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, after years of multiple failed starts due to unforeseen circumstances, Z’Raashaq and Theron were going to have their way with each other whether the rest of the galaxy liked it or not. Z’Raashaq was pinned against a wall, his arms around Theron’s neck as the two of them made out like two teenagers at a school dance. Clothing was being tossed off so fast it would become a mystery later where everything flew off to as the two of them started making up for lost time. It didn’t take much longer for Theron to pick his lover up and toss him onto the bed, the spy quickly sliding in between his legs to start kissing him again. Z’Raashaq ran his fingers through Theron’s hair, lightly running claws across the man’s scalp and watching him almost melt in response. Those same claws started trailing down Theron’s back, which caused a very profound reaction as he sighed heavily and pressed his groin against his lover’s. 

Both of them were already hard, but that didn’t stop Theron from reaching out to stroke both of them. It had been so long since Z’Raashaq had actually been touched in a sexual fashion that his sense of touch had apparently gotten far more sensitive than he had anticipated. A soft moan had already escaped his lips, which Theron replied to with a chuckle as he leaned into his lover’s neck to start kissing and nibbling at the exposed flesh. After a few minutes, he removed his occupied hand and started kissing his way across Z’Raashaq’s chest and down towards his groin. Theron started licking at the raging boner his lover was sporting as he let his fingers start to play at the wet opening right behind it.

“Not gonna lie, I’ve never been sexual with someone who has more than just your ‘standard’ parts, but I know what to do with everything down here so I think we’ll do just fine.” As soon as he had finished his sentence he started sliding Z’Raashaq’s cock into his mouth while he pressed a finger inside of the shorter man’s pussy. A loud gasp escaped Z’Raashaq’s throat and he fought the urge to buck his hips as Theron worked both his mouth and hands around his lover’s parts. It didn’t take him long to push Z’Raashaq close to climax, which is exactly when he decided to back off. His lover’s cock was twitching ever so slightly, and he wanted to take his sweet time after over six years of foiled attempts. Granted, five of those Z’Raashaq was frozen in carbonite, and that would make for the most effective cock-block in the galaxy.

Theron slid back up to kiss Z’Raashaq softly a few times while positioning himself in a way that would make things easier for both of them. Neither of them needed words anymore, both of them knew what the other one wanted. Theron used one hand to keep himself steady while his other one was used to grab and press the head of his cock against his boyfriend’s practically dripping opening. Ever so slowly, he slid in and indulged in the long, soft moan that Z’Raashaq let out in the process. It didn’t take long for the two of them to get into a good rhythm, moans and gasps filling the room in between the sound of passionate kisses. Panting breath and claws being lightly dragged against flesh, words of love and lust being exchanged as the two indulged each other and themselves for hours. Theron would always stop and let his body calm down every so often, keeping both of them on the edge of climax for as long as possible. 

They had changed positions a handful of times as well, but finally Z’Raashaq had decided he was done playing and taking things slowly. He pushed Theron up enough to flip him over, the smaller man wasting no time mounting him and plunging his lover’s cock back inside with enough thrust to shake the sturdy metal frame beneath them. He decided to have his own fun keeping Theron on the very edge of release as he wrapped a hand around his own dick. He pleasured himself as he rode his boyfriend, his pelvis bouncing up and down with ease despite his nearly decade-long dry spell. It took him little to no time to get himself off, the contractions of his walls around Theron’s cock nearly finishing things for both of them. Once Z’Raashaq’s pussy had stopped squeezing down, he started moving again and lightly dragging his claws acros Theron’s hips and pelvis. Theron’s moans had been getting progressively louder for the past few minutes, and Z’Raashaq wanted to hear more before he finally let his boyfriend release. Theron had other plans though, and he grabbed Z’Raashaq’s thighs and thrusted upwards, the motion throwing the smaller man off balance just enough for him to lean forward. 

“I can tell you want to make this last even longer, but luckily for you I can go more than one round and this is starting to hurt.” Theron whispered in his lover’s ear as he pounded into him full force, their loud moans echoing off the walls as Theron was finally able to cum. His body went limp right after, his cock still twitching amid the two of them panting and the taller man wiping sweat from his forehead. Z’Raashaq sat up enough to press his lips firmly against his boyfriend’s before deciding to pull himself up and roll over onto his back.

“I don’t know about you, but I just need a few minutes to rest.” Z’Raashaq’s words were regularly interrupted by heavy panting, but so was Theron’s laugh as a response.

“Yeah, me too. I just need to be able to breathe somewhat normally again. I warn you, my second takes way longer on a normal day.”

“Well, considering you’ve been edging us both for hours, I don’t think this is normal.”

“This is true.” Theron rolled over onto his side and kissed Z’Raashaq on the cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Theron.” Z’Raashaq wrapped his arms around Theron’s neck and gave him a few soft kisses, though it wasn’t much longer until they were both ready for round two. It ended up being a very long night for both of them, and nothing was going to wake them from their eventual sleep while they held each other close.


End file.
